


When The Sun Goes Down

by DRHPaints



Category: Conan O’Brien, Conan O’Brien RPF, Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Conan O’Brien - Freeform, Dancing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Twink!Conan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Conan goes to a queer night club for the first time and finds himself excited by a man he encounters.
Relationships: Conan O’Brien/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	When The Sun Goes Down

Thump of the music radiating through his feet, Liam peered around the club. It was the usual mix. Studs, drag queens, a few leather daddies, tweakers and party monsters, the stereotypical bands of giggling straight girls, and the ten percent he’d already taken home. No one was catching his eye as he turned back to shake the ice at the bottom of his glass, tipping it back to get the last sip of his vodka sour before motioning to Chad for a refill.   
Fresh drink in hand, he turned around. Then Liam saw him. Rubbing a wrist with one anxious large, freckled hand, shoulders curled inward, eyes darting from side to side, he was exceptionally tall. Orange hair mounted high, almost like an old-fashioned pompadour, the trim man stood nervously against the wall, red mesh tank exposing pale, lightly muscled arms and abs, tight white pants clinging to possibly the longest legs Liam had seen on a man before. _Always had a weakness for gingers…_  
Glancing around, Liam could see the sharks circling and knew he had to move quickly. Strolling up to the man as casually as possible, not wanting to appear too eager, Liam flashed a smile.  
“Hi there,” Liam took a sip of his drink. The taller man attempted to smile back at him, but his anxiety seemed to be making it difficult.  
“Hey…” he wore the slightest bit of eyeliner under brilliantly blue eyes that darted sporadically about the spacious club, trying to take in the lights, the sounds, the people. What with the twitching limbs and the ticks Liam would assume he was high, but it truly did seem to be jitters.  
Raising an eyebrow, Liam looked at him. “First time here?”   
He nodded. “Yeah, I just…thought I’d check it out…”  
Liam smiled. “Well, why don’t you let me buy you a drink? My name is Liam.”  
“Oh…okay, then. I’m Conan,” he extended his long freckled fingers and gave him a firm handshake, businesslike, which Liam found exceptionally amusing. _I have a feeling this guy hasn’t spent much time in the queer world_...  
Cocking his head, Liam directed Conan to follow him to the bar and indicated to Chad to put whatever he ordered on Liam’s tab.  
“I’ll have a Guinness, please. Thank you,” Conan smiled. Liam narrowed his eyes. He’d expected him to order something fruity, possibly with an umbrella, but as Conan took a deep pull of the rich beer, slender arm lifted to his mouth, Adam’s apple bobbing, Liam quickly realized this was no run-of-the-mill twink.  
Liam turned to him. “Conan, huh? That’s your real name?”   
Conan nodded his head, grinning. “Yeah, and trust me, I’ve heard all the jokes.”  
“Jokes?” Liam looked at his inquisitively.  
“Yeah, you know,” Conan shrugged. “‘Where’s your sword?’ Blah, blah, blah…”  
“Sword, eh?” Liam’s eyes flicked below Conan’s waist for the briefest of seconds and Conan felt his face grow hot, reaching for his drink to steady himself.  
“So, you said this was your first time here,” Liam took a swallow of his vodka sour. “What do you think of the place so far?”  
Conan looked around, shaking his head. “It’s…a lot,” he laughed, and his whole face illuminated. Liam couldn’t help but smile in return. “I guess I didn’t really know what to expect.”  
Blinking, Liam scrunched his eyebrows together. “Wait…is this your first time at a queer club _ever_?” Conan had to be at least thirty and Liam was shocked.  
Rubbing the back of his neck, Conan gave a half smile. “Yeah…I, uh…always wanted to come. But I just…just never got up the courage before,” he shrugged.  
“Well, I’m glad you finally made it,” Liam reached forward and let his fingers gently trail over Conan’s elbow, saw his head snap down to look at Liam’s hand in alarm, clenching his teeth which served to highlight his sharp jawline.   
“Th-thank you,” he swallowed. “I’m glad I came.” Conan looked away, picking up and finishing his beer. Liam’s ears perked up when he heard the beginnings of Depeche Mode’s _Enjoy the Silence_ floating through the speakers. _Lila must be DJ-ing tonight. She likes to toss in a few oldies_.   
“Hey Conan,” Liam took half a step toward him. “Would you like to dance?” Allowing his eyes to trail down Conan’s lithe body, he was rewarded when his eyes reached Conan’s face and saw his milky skin had a light pink hue.  
Hand fidgeting at his side, Conan looked to the dance floor, then back at Liam. “Oh, um…sure,” he nodded and Liam smiled, locking into Conan’s crystalline sky blue eyes and grabbing him by the black zipper of his mesh tank, he walked backwards until they were among the mass of writhing bodies.  
Conan stood looking helplessly out of place, and so Liam delicately took his wrists and placed them on his shoulders, putting his own hands on narrow hips he’d been aching to grab, and started moving.   
Not the most natural dancer, Conan took the lead from Liam, whose laser-like focus on his eyes was unnerving as they drew closer. Part of Conan wanted to look away. Hell, part of him wanted to run away. He’d only recently accepted this part of himself, after all, and to be here, in this place, with the barrage of noise and color, dancing with a man’s strong, warm hands around his waist…it was almost too much. But at the same time it was what he’d longed for; the freedom, the acceptance, the community. And to find a beautiful man, dark green eyes smoldering, scent of his skin intoxicating as they grew near, was unexpected.  
Tightening the circle of his arms, Liam tipped his face up toward Conan’s, grinning when Conan rested his forehead against him and those extensive arms wrapped securely about his neck. Song coming to a close, a remix of _The Sound of Violence_ by Cassius pulsed through and Liam smirked, claiming Conan’s hips and fusing them against his own as he rocked and swayed their bodies to the music.   
Fighting to keep up, Conan found he couldn’t stop smiling. He’d never heard this kind of song before and it was like electricity passing over the surface of his skin, every inch of him tingling with the beat as Conan was surrounded by sweating bodies and glitter rained on him from above. 

_Feel like I wanna be inside of you when the sun goes down…_  
_As long as I’m gonna be around you when the sun goes down_ …

Liam watched as Conan tossed his head back, eyes closed, orange hair bouncing and smiling broadly, awash in the euphoric elixir of sound. Unable to help himself, Liam leaned forward to brush his lips over the hollow of his throat.   
Snapping out of his reverie, Conan straightened up, loosening his arms and staring at him.  
“Sorry,” Liam said, though Conan only saw his mouth form the word, unable to hear him over the beat. Conan looked at the floor, then back at Liam, shaking his head a little before timidly leaning in, fingertips barely touching Liam’s cheek as he brought their lips together.  
Pulling away, Conan suddenly felt silly. Maybe it was bad form to kiss on the dance floor. Maybe Liam didn’t want him to kiss him at all. Rubbing his arm and biting his lip, Conan started to turn away.  
Liam saw Conan grow self-conscious and took a hasty breath. Stepping forward, he cupped his sculpted face, rubbing a thumb over one high cheekbone before joining their mouths, Conan’s thin lips incredibly soft as Liam barely parted them to snake his tongue inside, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Hooking an arm around Conan, Liam hummed into his mouth at the feeling of his body against him, grateful when his pale arms draped themselves around his neck and a hand buried itself in his dark hair.  
Conan couldn’t believe it. He was making out in the middle of a roomful of strangers. And even weirder, no one seemed to care. Most of his experience kissing, and there hadn’t been much, was in quiet rooms and the backseats of cars, disappointing nights spent with women he ended up asking if they were okay being ‘just friends,’ wincing as he looked into their hurt faces. But this…  
Breaking away, Liam brought his lips to Conan’s ear. “Want to get out of here?” His breath was warm and Conan felt a shiver run through him as he hesitated. He studied Liam’s face, handsome and smiling, and biting his lip, Conan nodded.  
Liam took Conan by the hand, leading him to the entrance. When they emerged the fresh night air was bracing as the music grew muffled behind them.   
“I’m just around the corner,” Liam indicated with his head, and they walked silently hand in hand toward his apartment. Climbing the stairs, Conan’s legs were jelly beneath him as he stared at Liam’s broad back while he unlocked the door. Entering the small apartment, Conan peered around to see many colorful paintings, a couple of which depicting nude men that Conan would never be brave enough to display in his own home, and a cozy kitchen with many cookbooks lined up on the counter.  
“Do you want anything to drink?” Liam asked. Conan shook his head silently, fidgeting with his hands in front of himself. Stepping forward, Liam separated his crawling fingers, holding his hands and tipping his face up to meet Conan’s, tasting those lovely thin lips once more until he saw Conan’s shoulders relax.  
Reaching up to unzip his tank, Liam exposed Conan’s orange chest hair, trailing his fingers through it before pushing the shirt to the floor. Conan watched as Liam pulled his own shirt over his head, and he apprehensively extended his hands to caress his well-muscled torso. Kissing him again, Liam’s body pushed against his and as one of his hands came down to knead Conan’s small ass, he felt the first twinge in his cock, breath hitching.  
“Bedroom?” Liam asked, separating from Conan’s mouth.  
Shifting his eyes, Conan swallowed hard, then nodded. He followed Liam, who stepped out of his shoes, and then began undoing his jeans, pushing them down along with his briefs, standing before Conan naked, half-hard cock curved against his thigh as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  
Liam stepped toward Conan. The poor man looked flustered. Lifting a hand to his cheek, Liam caught his eye. “Hey, look at me,” he smiled. “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to, alright? If you’re not ready, I’ll walk you back to the club. No hard feelings, okay?”  
“No, um…” Conan lifted a shaking hand to place it over Liam’s. “I…I want to do things, it’s just…” he licked his lips. “I don’t…I don’t have a lot of experience.” he looked back into Liam’s emerald eyes, who smiled at him in understanding.  
“That’s okay,” Liam ran his fingers through his soft orange hair. “We’ll take things slowly. And only do what you want to do.” Conan nodded and their foreheads met. “Do you want to get undressed?” Liam hooked a finger under the waistband of his white pants.  
Clearing his throat, Conan began unzipping them. “Oh, um…yeah. Sure.” Kicking off his sneakers and stepping out of his pants, Liam stared. Even at half mast, his cock was massive, and as Conan stood there, all lithe model legs and creamy freckled skin, face turned away as he tried—and failed—to cover himself, Liam’s cock throbbed at his ethereal beauty.  
Approaching him, Liam let the backs of his fingers trickle down Conan’s abdomen before catching his mouth, kissing him languidly, hands folding into his hair and massaging the flesh of his back.   
“Do you wanna lay down?” Liam rubbed his shoulders. Conan nodded, trembling slightly as he climbed into the bed. When Liam crawled in after, lowering his weight on top of him and their cocks brushed against one another for the first time, a jolt went through Conan and an inadvertent hum issued from deep in his throat.  
Separating to kiss along Conan’s jawline, paying special attention to the sensitive skin below his ear, Liam whispered, “ _Can I touch you, Conan_?”  
Letting out a breath through his nose, Conan nodded. “Yes, yes, Liam. Please.” He was fully erect now, and when Liam licked his palm, hand closing around his cock, pumping lightly at first, but speeding up until he was twisting his wrist with every upstroke, Conan was afloat on an ocean of desire. It was leaps and bounds better than when he did it himself, or even when he’d been with women. Something about Liam’s strong, sure hand, the couple of callouses he assumed came from gripping paint brushes for many an hour, just enhanced the experience.  
Once again he felt Liam’s warm breath. “ _Do you want me to use my mouth_?”  
Nodding, Conan squeezed his shoulder. “ _Yes, please, fuck yes_.” His voice sounded even higher to him than normal as Liam kissed his way down his chest, kneeling between Conan’s legs.   
Liam looked up at Conan, grinning. Making his tongue wide and flat, he licked up his length from base to tip before stopping to kiss, lick, and suck against his frenulum for a while. Then, wrapping his lips around Conan’s purple swollen head, Liam hollowed his cheeks, pushing his tongue hard along the underside of his cock as he sank down, taking him progressively deeper as he used one hand to fondle his balls while the other stroked him in time to the rise and fall of his mouth.  
Eyes clenched tight, Conan was breathing hard, the sensation of Liam’s sliding exquisite, and small mewling moans began to escape him. After a few moments Liam pulled off with a theatrical popping sound.  
“Would you like a finger or two inside you, Conan?” He asked. Conan looked down between his legs. Everything Liam was doing felt amazing, and he’d done that on his own a couple of times, so he figured Liam would know how to make that wonderful, too.  
“Yeah, yeah…okay.”  
Nodding, Liam got up for a second and rifled through the bedside stand, retrieving a tube of lube. Perching back between Conan’s shapely thighs, he applied some to his fingers and to Conan’s entrance, circling the tight muscle for a few moments first and taking him back into his mouth before pushing a finger deep inside and crooking upwards. Liam knew he’d hit the spot when Conan twitched and practically yelped, and he smiled around his cock, pulsing inside him, stroking, and bobbing in sync. Conan started to push back on his finger a little.  
“Do you want another one?” Liam took him out of his mouth to ask.  
Conan nodded feverishly. “Yeah, do it, please.”  
Acquiescing, Liam slid two inside and began fucking him with his fingers in earnest. Before long, Conan’s head was thrown back, heels digging into the mattress and nails bunched into the sheets, body unable to decide if it wanted to rock back into Liam’s fingers or thrust forward into his hot, wet mouth. High pitched whimpers tumbled from his lips with every move, skin flushed violently pink, and Conan knew he couldn’t hold back much longer.  
Reaching down to warn Liam by patting his shoulder frantically, he gasped. “ _I’m gonna cum. Fuck, I’m gonna cum_!”  
But Liam just hummed “Mmhmm,” around the flesh of his hypersensitive cock, and Conan’s hips rocketed forth, crying out as hot cum shot down the back of Liam’s eager throat, thrashing as his long fingers buried themselves in his short dark hair, afloat on a tidal wave of ecstasy.  
Extricating himself and kissing his way back up Conan’s body, Liam nestled in next to his shoulder. It was a few moments before Conan’s eyes fluttered open, cerulean and staring.  
“ _Wow_ ,” he swallowed hard, still trying to catch his breath. “I never…I never knew it could be like that.” Conan turned to him, and Liam drew a finger over his jawline.  
“Glad you enjoyed it,” he smiled.   
Conan joined their mouths, a jittery hand making its way down Liam’s abdomen. Reaching up to stop him, Liam smiled. “You don’t have to, you know. I don’t mind just taking care of you.”  
Shaking his head, Conan took a deep breath. “No…no, I want to. It’s just…I haven’t…I mean I don’t…it might not be very good…”  
Liam carded his fingers through his hair, now slightly deflated from sweat. “I’m sure anything you do will feel great.”  
Kissing him again, Conan’s long fingers encircled his cock, surprisingly dexterous as they worked him up and down, Liam thrusting gently into the warmth of his palm. Lips trailing down Liam’s body, Conan inhaled his scent, closing his eyes and caressing his cheek against Liam’s cock with a tender look that, if possible, made Liam even harder.  
Conan had never done this before, but he knew what felt good on himself, so as he put his lips around Liam’s substantial cock, he began to suck on the tip, tugging the shaft into his mouth. Unable to take him too deeply without gagging, he focused his ministrations on the head, knowing that was the most sensitive part anyway, other hand delicately rolling Liam’s balls between his long fingers as he moved his lips and tongue faster.  
Fighting to keep his hips flat on the mattress, Liam didn’t want to overwhelm him, but the sight of Conan’s orange head bobbing between his thighs, ivory fingers working him to a frenzy, tongue dancing against him, was overwhelming.  
“ _Conan, fuck, Conan, I’m gonna cum_ ,” Liam groaned, and Conan sped up as best he could, feeling Liam’s cock pulse against his tongue before his warm cum shot into his mouth, the salty taste surprising him. Swallowing and coming up, Conan thought he was done, but Liam shot more over Conan’s knuckles and his own hip.  
“Oh, sorry…” Conan muttered, and Liam looked between his legs to see Conan; eyeliner smudged, cheeks rosy, and lips swollen, licking his cum from his knuckles.  
“ _Fuck_ , you’re so damn beautiful, you know that?” Liam panted, shaking his head. If possible, Conan blushed a deeper shade of pink before crawling up next to him  
Kissing briefly, Conan quickly grew sleepy and turned over, Liam’s arm coming around to hold him close as he tucked his tall form into the curve of his body. Conan drew Liam’s hand up to his chest and Liam could feel his heartbeat against his fingertips as he drifted off. Eyes heavy, Conan fell asleep with a smile on his lips and glitter in his hair, grateful for the first night of an authentic life.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment or come say hi on Tumblr at fandomtransmandom :-)


End file.
